


Aura Most Bright

by ammyamarant



Series: The Most Beautiful Thing Is- [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, quoting my static it's because the warrior of light is traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammyamarant/pseuds/ammyamarant
Summary: If Sid were admit it to himself, he hadneverseen her like this.Ever.Not even before she left.
Relationships: Sidurgu Orl/Warrior of Light
Series: The Most Beautiful Thing Is- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546363
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Aura Most Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Well I never expected to come back here again. 2am brings out a lot in people I see.

It was normal to worry about someone you were fucking on a pretty regular basis when they didn't respond to the linkpearl, Sid reasoned. He understood if it had been once or twice, since she was pretty good at finding trouble (or trouble finding her), and he wouldn't want to answer a linkpearl while carving someone up either. But when the days stretched into weeks and just as many attempts had been met with nothing, well... There was a reason he was now glaring down at a slightly panicked Lalafell. Silently, he thanked Rielle for being better at finding people than him. She probably just asked nicely, but he guessed it helped an Elezen child was easier to talk to than an Auri man covered in armour. But Rielle had let him know that Mor Dhona was the based of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and since his idiot was part of them, it was a good place to start.

The Lalafell looked up at him, her nervous movements making him sigh, the breath coming out irritated. "I'm not about to hurt an innocent woman," he told her crossly.

"Well, no," she admitted. "But we didn't- I mean, we usually don't get unannounced visitors, Ser Sidurgu."

Sid snorted, waving a hand. "Drop that 'Ser' crap. Look, I'm just here because the Idiot of Light won't answer her linkpearl and I want to know why."

Something flashed in her eyes, uncomfortably like the woman taking what he said and cataloging it for later. "Well, she's been busy lately."

"I know. She usually doesn't not answer after weeks, though." Maybe he was saying too much. Each word looked it she was memorizing it, filing it away for another use later. "I mean, she's not that type of Au Ra."

"She's fighting where she can't be reached," came another female voice from behind him. Another Lalafell, this one wearing a bright yellow hood with sharp pointed ears, walked over to him. "I understand not being able to contact your loved one is frightening, but she's doing what we can't."

"I didn't- we're not- what do you mean she can't be reached?" There. That seemed like the correct thing to question.

"Don't worry about it," the first Lalafell told him. "We'll let you know when she's back."

"Indeed. So, Sidurgu Orl, allow us to continue as we were."

Sid had never heard simple and very politely spoken words hold such a threatening 'without you fucking things up around here' from anyone before. He found himself drawing a breath to ask what that meant, only to let it out at the stern look from the yellow hooded Lalafell. "Fine," he grumbled. "But let me know the instant she's back."

"Of course."

Sid left. He left, because otherwise he knew he would soon be extremely outmatched by two Lalafell women with no combat training and that was just disgraceful.

He wasn't afraid. Not at all.

  


* * *

  


Rielle started to grow even taller and she still didn't call.

Sid went on a trip to Ishgard to slaughter a few bastards, the tearful woman's face stuck in his head as his blade eviscerated one, her hands holding a bloodstained child's blanket another vision as he beheaded another.

And she still didn't call.

He figured if something had happened to her, the Lalafellen women would let him know. But he was very close to going back to Mor Dhona and demanding answers. Where was she, anyway?

Then he found the door to her house open when returning from one said trip, when Rielle would have been at her conjury lessons. He felt kind of stupid when he entered, sword drawn, only to see her, the Warrior of Light, his beloved idiot, doing what he had tried so many times to make her stop doing and sleeping on the couch, wrapped up in one of her godsawful blankets. Sid wondered why the two Lalafells hadn't let him know that she was back as he sheathed his sword, stepping forward to pick her up. If she was tired, she could sleep in her bed. But before he could touch her, he noticed how tightly curled up she was, and when he noticed the tear tracks over her freckled face he grasped her shoulders. All it took was that touch, and she bolted upright, gasping.

"You were dreaming," he told her, holding her shoulder.

To his surprise, she grasped his wrists and held on tightly. "I remember," she whispered nonsensically. "Gods help me. I remember."

"Uh..."

She just tightened her grasp.

Sid sighed, bending down to look her in the eye. "You know I have no idea what to do with crying women. So help me out here. What do you remember?"

She shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she told him.

"You've done a lot most normal people would not believe."

"I remembered they once lived."

Still made no sense. "Does this have anything to do with this fight your friends were talking about?"

Finally, she nodded. And the story started dribbling from her lips, of another world entirely, bathed in primordial Light. A chill ran through him as she described absorbing the Light, and how it felt as it corrupted her as well. He couldn't help but touch her face after that, relieved as he felt her pliant heated skin and cool scales. Her exploits instilled both fear and pride within him. Fear, that he had nearly lost her to _Light_ of all things. Wasn't she the Chosen, the blessed with light? Why would that be deadly to her? But it almost had been. But also pride, because she. Kicked. Major. _Arse_. while out there. She wove a tale about her and her friends, about a shade that had been that world's Warrior of Light, about the mysterious Crystal Exarch, and a strangely helpful Ascian.

But soon after her story had her arriving under the ocean in an air bubble created by a friendly primal (if he hadn't known her, that would have sounded extremely made up), she fell silent. Finally, she took a shuddering breath. "There was a city," she told him. "A... a recreation of a fallen civilization frozen in its final moments. And there- there. I fought Emet-Selch. No." She closed her eyes. "Hades. His true name was Hades. Once defeated he asked me to remember... to remember his people once lived. That the people we used to be, before Hydaelyn sundered the world, once lived."

Sid blinked. "So you... just dreamt about them right now?" She did have the Echo. It was possible.

She just nodded. "I felt such love and appreciation and happiness," she said, her voice breaking. "It was beautiful. But at the same time, I knew it was all dying under my feet and when I looked at Hades, he already had the hole in his chest."

... a common, everyday nightmare? He didn't think she had those. Then again, after everything she had seen... he knew about the grave near Ishgard and he already had seen her either watch a drink from the moment it was poured to when it was placed near her several times or just outright refuse the refreshment. What other things had touched her so deeply? More than enough to cause such nightmares. "Well," he started awkwardly, not sure how to comfort her but not wanting to see her cry anymore.

She pulled him close, rubbing her horn against his. "Just shut up," she whispered. "You're here. You're alive. Gods..." She held him tighter, three words coming from her lips barely more audible than a breath.

All he could do was rub his horn as well, the same three words just barely passing his lips.

And hold her, vowing to never let her go again.


End file.
